


HT100 Challenge 38 – Under the Influence: Wake-up Call

by CatHeights



Series: Hard Time 100 Drabbles [7]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-18
Updated: 2004-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for Challenge #38 at <a href="http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/">Hard Time 100</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HT100 Challenge 38 – Under the Influence: Wake-up Call

In stories, at least the ones with a happy ending, the drunk, spiraling out of control hero got a wake-up call. It was the near disaster moment that gave him the strength to change. But Tobias Beecher was no story’s hero. He’d gotten plenty of wake-up calls, all unanswered. So many near misses had screamed for him to see the danger in his mistress alcohol. He had refused to listen, and now he couldn’t stop listening. Every night, the sound of his car hitting Kathy Rockwell yanked him from his sleep. A life too late, he heard the wake-up call.


End file.
